Your Destiny: Doing What Is Right (UP FOR SALE)
by JLyman
Summary: How many lives can a hero protect in order to save their world? What if it was only one life to save all worlds? In an unexpected turn of events, Jared is killed and worlds plunge into darkness. As heroes from all worlds team up to stop the Re-awaken Lich and his allies, they are set on a journey into uncharted territory, to bring back the hero that could save them all.
1. Cast Listing

**Hello everybody, and welcome to the Casting of "Doing What Is Right"! So in the teasers, and also the trailer, you guys saw a bunch of characters from various media make an introduction to The Timeline here. So, if you are confused, let me give you rundown on who's mainly going to appear in "Doing What Is Right"**

 **[] - Introduced**

* * *

 **OCs:**

 **1.) Emily Phillips**

 **2.) Jared Phillips**

 **3.) Richard Phillips**

 **4.) Daniel Paul**

 **5.) Martin Paul**

 **6.) Michelle Paul**

 **7.) Brent Winston**

 **8.) Sophia Winston**

 **9.) Micheal Reeves**

 **Characters:**

 **1.) Finn (Adventure Time) - [Act 1]**

 **2.) Jake (Adventure Time) - [Act 1]**

 **3.) Fionna (Adventure Time) - [Act 1]**

 **4.) Cake (Adventure Time) - [Act 1]**

 **5.) Mordecai (Regular Show) - [Act 1]**

 **6.) Rigby (Regular Show) - [Act 1]**

 **7.) Rapunzel (Tangled) - [Act 1]**

 **8.) Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) - [Act 1]**

 **9.) Merida (Brave) - [Act 1]**

 **10.) Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) - [Act 1]**

 **11.) Iron Man (Marvel) - [Act 2]**

 **12.) Captain America (Marvel) - [Act 2]**

 **13.) Thor (Marvel) - [Act 2]**

 **14.) Hulk (Marvel) - [Act 2]**

 **15.) Wolverine (Marvel) - [Act 5]**

 **16.) Rogue (Marvel) - [Act 5]**

 **17.) ...Deadpool (Marvel) - [Act 5]**

 **18.) Batman (DC) - [Act 2]**

 **19.) Robin - {Tim Drake} - (DC) - [Act 2]**

 **20.) Superman (DC) - [Act 2]**

 **21.) Supergirl (DC) - [Act 2]**

 **22.) Wonder Woman (DC) - [Act 2]**

 **23.) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - [Act 3]**

 **24.) Master Chief (Halo) - [Act 5]**

 **25.) Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) - [Act 5]**

 **26.) Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) - [Act 3]**

 **27.) Kratos (God of War) - [Act 2]**

 **28.) Bayonetta (Bayonetta Series) - [Act 2]**

 **29.) Gandalf (Middle Earth) - [Act 3]**

 **30.) Legolas (Middle Earth) - [Act 3]**

 **31.) Lighting (Final Fantasy XIII) - [Act 4]**

 **32.) Ichigo Kurosaki - (Bleach) - [Act 2]**

 **33.) Blood Gulch Crew (Red vs. Blue) - [Act 4]**

 **34.) Team RWBY (RWBY) - [Act 2]**

 **35.) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z/Super) - [Act 2]**

 **36.) Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/Super) - [Act 5]**

 **37.) Optimus Prime (Transformers) - [Act 4]**

 **38.) Bumblebee (Transformers) - [Act 4]**

 **39.) Captain Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) - [Act 5]**

 **40.) Soap MacTavish (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) - [Act 5]**

 **41.) Ghost (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) - [Act 5]**

 **42.) David Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) - [Act 5]**

 **43.) Rachel Kane (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) - [Act 5]**

 **44.) Ryu (Street Fighter) - [Act 5]**

 **45.)** **Chun-Li (Street Fighter) - [Act 5]**

 **46.) Jin Kazama (Tekken) - [Act 5]**

 **47.) Kasumi (Dead or Alive) - [Act 5]**

 **48.) Raiden (Mortal Kombat) - [Act 5]**

 **49.) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) - [Act 5]**

 **50.) Terminator (Terminator franchise) - [Act 4]**

 **51.) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) - [Act 3]**

 **52.) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - [Act 5]**

 **53.) Team Natsu (Fairy Tail) - [Act 5]**

 **54.) Naruto (Naruto series) - [Act 5]**

 **55.) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon series) - [Act 5]**

 **56.) The Smashers (Super Smash Bros.) - [Act 5]**

 **57.) Dante (Devil May Cry) - [Act 5]**

 **58.) Occult Research Club Team (Highschool DxD) - [Act 5]**

 **59.) Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) - [Act 5]**

 **60.) Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) - [Act 2]**

 **61.) Saitama (One-Punch Man) - [Act 5]**

 **62.) The Lich (Adventure Time) - [Act 1]**

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **So, I hope you like this casting list and I hope you enjoy this epic sequel!**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Prologue

**It's been a long time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How have you been?**

* * *

 **Cartoon Network** **Studios**

 **Marvel Studios**

 **DC Comics**

 **Disney Studios**

 **Lucas Films**

 **Capcom**

 **NetherRealm Studios**

 **Square Enix**

 **Paramount Pictures**

 **343 Industries**

 **Ubisoft**

 **Sony Computer Animation**

 **Platinum Games**

 **Warner Bros.**

 **New Line Cinema**

 **Crypton Future Media**

 **Sekai Project**

 **SEGA**

 **Jlyman Studios**

* * *

 _Not everything is good._

 _Not everything is evil._

 _Not everything is true._

My mother would always say that to me. I would always keep repeating that in my head. I don't know why... I just do.

But is it really that important? To say those words? Well, is it?

.

.

Of course it is...

I never got the chance to thank her for that. I was suppose to but,... something just turn my life upside down.

.

.

I never saw my parents again after that night. I never even saw my brother for a year after that night.

Deep down.., I was alone.

.

.

But I still had someone to talk to. Fionna and Cake. Heh, it was nice for them to help me. Have fun with. Go on adventures with. It was crazy. But I still liked it.

.

.

Days...

Weeks...

Months passed...

And still.., I didn't find them.

I was nearly about to give up.

Until one day, I found hope.

.

.

There was a party, an anniversary of some sort, at the Candy Kingdom. It was for the land's counterpart, or opposite.

I went..., just to cheer myself up. I met new people. They were cool, because they were the same... well, kinda the same.

.

.

And that's when I saw him. Standing right there at the front entrance.

I was... stunned.., at first. But then I realized, it was really him.

.

.

But that moment only lasted for several minutes.

.

.

Glass shattering...

Speakers buzzing...

.

.

That dreadful woman.

I would never forget her name.

 **Felicia...**

.

.

After that first encounter with her, there were some twists and turns...

And ups...

And downs...

And coincidences...

.

.

I then realized what was really going on.

.

.

So we decided to stop her.

.

.

.

We saved everyone...

We nearly got killed..., but we defeated her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was it.

We won.

We all celebrated.

.

.

My brother was happy...

I was happy...

Everyone else was happy...

.

.

.

.

I thought it was all over.

I thought I could continue looking for my parents.

.

.

.

.

.

But then, I suddenly found out something was coming.

Something even more darker than Felicia.

* * *

 **One hour after the celebration...**

 **Location: Tree House; Land of Aaa**

It was a perfect night for the Land of Ooo and Aaa to celebrate. Struggle was fought with and the battle had ended. Now, everyone was happy that the world was safe again... two worlds actually.

The party was celebrated and now everyone was returning back to their residences... and their own world.

...

Especially, for these young women.

"Woo, what a night," said an exhausted human girl, named Fionna, while opening the front door to her home.

"Totally. That was one of the best parties I ever had," said a tiredly talking cat, named Cake, following behind.

"What about you, Emily? Did you like the party?" Fionna asked, turning her head around.

Emily, a special 14-year old girl from a different reality, stepped into her new home. "For a party that was dedicated to me and my brother? Heck yah," she said, while Cake was starting to climb up the ladder. "You know, where I come from, the parties I had were quiet and calm and fun. But this, was something more than that. I like it."

"Glad to hear it," Fionna said, while following her adopted sister. She then yawns. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

 _"It's already been a long year for me,"_ Emily thought, as she began walking up the ladder.

It was only moments later when they had their pajamas on; except Cake of course.

"It's a shame I had to leave without Jared. But, he'll be ok. Besides, he's got friends of his own," Emily frowns.

"You know, you could visit him anytime," Cake said.

"I know," Emily replied, as she laid down on her and Fionna's bed. Speaking of which, Fionna looked at her for a moment, hesitantly. She notice this and asks, "What?"

"So, how are you feeling?" the human girl asked.

"About what?"

"About everything; actually. About what you've been through this whole time. Looking for your friends, nearly getting yourself killed, about saving me and Finn. Everything."

Emily look up at the ceiling, thinking. Well, she almost did got herself killed; that's a start. She also got herself powers; which she still doesn't how and why. And she had to face all the changes that occurred throughout those days. The only thing she could say was, "Relieved."

"Really? I expected something more from you."

"Actually, I'm happy that Felicia is free. Free from the madness she's been through. The violence she was force to commit. Her whole life was wasted, because of that stupid mask she had on. I didn't actually defeated her, Fionna. I freed her. And now she can be happy in the afterlife."

Fionna had nothing to say to that. She just smiled and nodded, while Cake clapped her paws. "Nice little speech there, Emily."

"Thanks, Cake. I'm just glad everything's over." Emily turn back to Fionna. "What about you, Fionna? You've been through rough spots, right?"

Fionna put her hand up to her chin. "I don't know, actually. I can't remember that much. Ever since you told me I wored Ice Queen's tiara during the battle, back at the party, I've starting thinking about that. What I could remember was when Finn and I were controlled by Felicia." She then shivered at that thought. "You wouldn't believe of what I've done under her control. Trust me, you don't want to know." There was some silence for a moment, until she said, "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for attacking you. I couldn't control myself."

Emily stood up on her knees and put her hand on Fionna's shoulder. "I forgive you, Fionna. That wasn't you. You had nothing to do wrong," she said, with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks," Fionna replied, smiling back.

.

.

.

"Well, time to go to bed," Fionna said.

"Lets hope Emily here doesn't run into any more trouble," Cake said.

"Heh,.. you wish," Emily said, as she shuffled her way to the candle. She then blew it out, and everyone went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sleep is always peaceful. If no one moves, then that means they're having a good dream. If they are moving, well... then that's bad. Very bad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's whats going on with Emily.

* * *

 _ **Emily's Dream**_

 _She was running through a forest, away from something. She didn't know why she was doing this._

 _She also couldn't speak either._

 _But she could turn her head, though._ _She decided to turn right. She could see a young man with short brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt and Bronx jeans, with a brown book bag strapped around his shoulder, and white sneakers. Right next to him was a young woman with long green hair. She was wearing a black skirt with green ends, a green tie, and black stockings and shoes. The two were holding hands, while running._

 _Wait, Emily recognized that man._ "Brent?" _she thought. What was he doing here? And who was he with? She didn't know, but this made her curious. What made her more curious was that she didn't check the other side._

 _She turn her head to the right and saw another man and woman. She couldn't see the man's hair, but she can see what he was wearing. A red, white, and blue outfit, holding a red, white, and blue shield. Yep, that explains a lot. The woman however was much different. She had blue-blackish hair and, what look liked, was wearing an all out black latex uniform, and black heels. She was carrying a set of pistols, one on each hand. Hold on, was there another set of pistols on the back of her heels or was Emily seeing things?_

 _Emily didn't know what was she seeing at all, but she could feel the wind drifting hard above her. She look up and, above the trees, saw a man in a suit of armor, a girl with an S symbol on her_ _chest, a red cape, and white shoes, and a red plane. Emily couldn't see the passengers on the plane, though._

 _She also wondered why was this all happening? Who were these guys? And-_

"Wait, what's behind me?", _Emily thought._

 _She slowly turn her head around, waiting for the inevitable to come. But, before she could see what was chasing her, someone tackled her down._

 _"GET DOWN!" the figure yelled._

 _BOOM!_

 _They both hit the ground several feet from the impact. Emily was laid on her_ _back, while the figure was on top of her. "Emi, are you alright!?"_

 _Wait. That voice. It sounded like-_

 _"Dad!?" Emily was now able to speak. But before she could say anything else, a woman came between the two. She had pink hair, was wearing white armor, and was holding a long sword and shield._

 _"Come on! GET UP! We gotta protect your brother!" the woman screamed._

 _"Wha-!"_

 _BOOM!_

 _Emily was interrupted by another loud noise. The impact flew her dad and the white-armored woman away_ _from her._

 _Emily tried to get up, but she couldn't. Then suddenly, an unknown force made her roll over to her left. She could see three people around, what looked like, a coffin. The one on the left was was woman in sliver-blackish armor and had red hair, firing a automatic rifle. The one on the right was a man with long blonde hair, in armor, tossing a hammer towards something and forcing his weapon back towards him. And the one in the middle was a man in a red and black outfit, firing a pair of machine guns._

 _Emily could only catch a glimpse of this, before she was forced to look back up._

 _But she couldn't see anything at all. Instead, she could only see a giant ship hovering in the sky._

 _Then, out of nowhere, her entire vision turn white. She could hear a high pitch noise in the background._

 _Then there was silence. She couldn't hear anything else._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" **Soon, your time will come."**_

 _The Cosmic Owl then croaks._

* * *

It started just like this...

Two weeks ago...

Fighting for something... that can only be revived once...


	3. Act 1: Chapter 1

**Ooooooohhhhh, I am so excited! I haven't had this much excitement since I wrote "Try". Come to think of it, I didn't have this much excitement for a long time... Anyway folks, it's time for the real work to begin.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Act 1: Dark Discoveries**

 **Chapter 1: Normal Lives**

* * *

It started just like this...

Two weeks ago...

Fighting for something... that can only be revived once...

But lets start from the beginning...

* * *

 **Two years later...**

 **Date: July 24th; 2016**

 **Location: Phillips Residence; Land of OooAaa**

Emily suddenly wakes from her nightmare. The _same_ nightmare she had for over two years now.

She then calms down from gasping for air. She looks around and sees the same old, same old.

"Bad dream, Emi?"

Emily slightly jumps from her bed. She quickly looks around again and can only see her brother, Jared Phillips, lying on the other side of their bed. She sighs with relief, "Geez, Jared. You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, slowly rising up from his pillow.

"Yah, bad dream," Emily said, answering Jared's question.

Jared looks at her with a confused look, "What is it with you and your nightmares, anyway?"

Emily just shrugs, saying, "I don't know. Maybe it's just that I'm having bad luck... again."

"Whatever you say, sis," Jared replies. He then gets out of bed and begins to stretch. "Hmph. 'sigh' Come on. We got a new day to start."

Things have changed in the past two years. The Land of Ooo and The Land of Aaa don't exist anymore. In the summer of 2015, an event known to everyone as the Great Collision brought Ooo and Aaa together as one. There were no reported deaths or disappearances. Though no one knew how or why this happen, a new cultural diffusion had begun.

It also brought some changes to the world. People from Ooo and Aaa started moving in together, including the well known heroes, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake. With the Tree House so packed up, Jared and Emily hadn't any room to live in there anymore. So, they decided to come up with a solution: build their own home. It took them like 3-4 months to complete their house. Now, they are living in a house made out of logs, standing right next to the Tree House. Very much similar to the home they had before long ago.

Another thing was new species were introduced. Some were friendly. Some were not. But, they were dealt with quickly.

Now, Jared and Emily are living a noble life, in a noble world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Or so they thought...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: The Park**

"You know, I barely even see rain here in the park."

"Yah, its a good thing we don't have to work today."

 _BA-BOOM_

Thunder can be heard outside, as rain poured down onto the grass. Our favorite slackers, Mordecai and Rigby, were looking out from the window to see the wind current pushing the rainfall onto the porch of the house. As they said, it was their day-off today. Actually, it was everybody's day-off today. Everyone was suppose to be inside their respected homes, until the storm stops.

"Yah, perfect day, indeed." We now shift to the couch. Sitting on it is one of our main protagonists, Richard Phillips; father of Jared and Emily Phillips... or was. The slackers can easily sense his attitude, since they have seen him do this many times before.

They turned around and looked at him. "This again, Richard?" Rigby groaned. "Look, we've known you enough why your acting like this."

"Rigby's actually right...," Mordecai sighed. "Look we know your upset about their kids, but you've gotta move on."

"It's not about them, today guys," Richard glared at them.

Mordecai and Rigby stood silent for a moment.

.

.

.

They looked at each other.

.

.

.

"Then why are you so depressed?" Rigby finally asked.

Richard heavily sighed. "Do you really want to know what today is? Today is me and my wife's wedding anniversary."

"Oh... oh," Mordecai said, now slightly guilty.

"Yah..," Richard pulled a necklace out of his short-sleeved shirt. There was a medallion hanging in the middle. He opens it up. Inside, were pictures of him, his wife, and his young son and daughter. He mainly focused at the picture of his wife. "We've been married for 24 years." He then groans. "Only today is even worse, because SOMEBODY HERE got recently married!"

"It's not Muscle Man's fault, Richard!" Benson, their boss, yelled from above, overhearing the conversation.

"I know it isn't!" Richard shouted back.

 _BA-BOOM_

Thunder can be heard again, as another long silence had started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?", Rigby blurted out.

"Rigby!"

"It's okay, Mordecai. Just for this once," Richard interrupted. He then answers, "I wait."

"For what?" Mordecai asked.

Richard then simply answers, "For a miracle to happen."

 _ **But, it's not going to be the miracle he expects it to be...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: Corona**

Walking...

Walking...

Walking...

...around in circles.

"Just a few more moments, and the princess will squeal."

Tapping...

Tapping...

Tapping...

... _how long have I been tapping my foot again?,_ the man thought.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

...now groaning.

"What's taking him so long?"

Repeating...

Repeating...

Repeating...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

"There we go," Martin said, smiling.

It is done...

An engagement has begun...

"Mission Accomplished."

 _ **Is there really going to be a happy ending for them?**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: Dunbroch**

 _heeegh..._

 _wooohgh..._

An arrow was placed in her bow...

 _heeegh..._

 _wooohgh..._

She aims her bow at the target...

 _heeegh..._

 _wooohgh..._

Drops of sweat pour down on her face...

 _heeegh..._

 _wooohgh..._

She lets go...

 _PING!_

"Oh man... How many more arrows will it take for you to finally miss?"

"Only when I lose my patience."

"Unbelievable...," said Michelle, completely surprised.

 _ **Will things ever last, forever?**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: Berk**

The wind blows through his face, as he tumbles down towards the massive body of salt water.

But he wasn't afraid...

He wasn't scared...

No..., this was only practice.

Or was it for fun?

Either way, this was all he had to do.

This is all what Daniel had to do...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His eyes snapped open...

 _ZOOM!_

"Woo! Hoo!"

Daniel flew at tremendous speeds, only missing a few inches from splashing into the ocean. The water sprayed everywhere around him, as he flew his way back to his home, where his friends and girlfriend were waiting.

 _ **So little he accomplished...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: Feudal Japan**

Early mornings here in this small village, are certainly beautiful. The lamps were dim. The windows and doors were shut. And the citizens were all fast asleep.

Except for a few. Their teacher wanted them to have an early start of the day for their training, starting with a morning run around the village. You see, for these people, they were the protectors of this village. If any threat comes nearby, these people will always be by your side. They were only a small group; two women and one man. They were all running in a steady pace. Two of them were in the back, while the third one, the teacher, was in front.

.

.

.

.

What's this? Another man? He was running even more faster than them! How is that possible?

"On your left," the young man quickly said, while speeding past his teacher.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The three were now on the other side of the village, when the young man suddenly past them again.

"On your left," he quickly said again.

"Yes, on my left. Got it," one of the students replied to the young man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The three were now on the farthest point of their home, when they saw the young man run past them, once again.

However, the teacher could hear his running footsteps. "No. Don't say it. Don't say it! Don't you dare-"

"On your left," the young man, now revealed as Brent Winston, once again said.

"COME ON!"

With the teacher's impatience, he/she tried to catch up with him. But it wasn't enough, as the rest of his/her air escaped from his/her lungs. Brent was too fast. The teacher stopped running and put his/her hands on his/her knees. The teacher's students soon followed after, breathing heavily as well. Standing from here, they could only watch him start another lap around the village.

"'sigh' It's impossible for someone 'sigh' like him to run that fast," said Narumi; one of the students.

"'sigh' No kidding. 'sigh' Who can beat that guy?" said Takahiro; the other student.

"On your left," said Brent, not paying attention, while passing them for a fourth time

The teacher, now revealed to be Miyo, could only glance at Brent passing her. "Show off."

 ** _When will he stop?_**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **"So much weakness in them...,"** said a dark being, watching over all the things that occurred, in an imagery fountain

 _ **"Indeed. It's such a shame for them to not know what is coming,"**_ a another dark being said, standing right next to him. The second dark being turn towards his friend. _**"It is almost time, my friend. Tomorrow, your vengeance will come and you will rule over them all. And when that is done, you will have your chance to destroy everything. Do you understand?"**_

The Lich looked at him. **"Will you not join me?"**

 _ **"I am too weak to fight them. I won't take a risk. I need more power."**_

The Lich smiled at his friend. **"Don't worry. Once I'm finish with him, you will become even more powerful than before."**

 _ **"Good..."**_

They then evilly laughed, as the imagery fountain shifted towards another look of Jared Phillips.


	4. Act 1: Chapter 2

**UPDATE (9/23/15): I have now combined three old chapters into one big chapter. I did this because, I realized the old chapters were too short and I want make these chapters super long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Act 1: Dark Discoveries**

 **Chapter 2: The Message**

* * *

 **"Don't worry. Once I'm finish with him, you will become even more powerful than before."**

 _ **"Good..."**_

The sound of them laughing made the candle lights blow out. A pair of eyes open.

"Master..."

 _"I heard. The darkness is almost here. Send the message out to everyone. They must know. They need to know."_

"As you wish..."

The figure stand up and walked towards the brightest light in the area.

Then..., the figure jumped.

* * *

 **Location: Land of OooAaa**

 _rumble_

"A tremor.., that's unusual these days."

"What's a tremor?"

"It's a early stage of an earthquake."

"Earthquake?"

"It's a natural disaster. An earthquake can 'control' the earth's crust. It can move it, collide it, or shift it. They're very dangerous. Many people died from these events."

"Dang..," Finn and Fionna reacted, after being explained by Jared. "Wait, was the Great Collision cause by an earthquake?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Many people here aren't really sure what happen that day. It could be. Or not. Who knows," Jared said.

Right now, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Jared, and Emily, were entering the Candy Kingdom for the 'who knows what numberth' time. They were greeted by the candy citizens, as they walked towards the entrance of the castle. As they entered, they were greeted by Peppermint Butler and Maid.

"Hello there, heroes," Peppermint Butler greeted.

"Hey, Pep but. Hey, Pep Maid. Have you seen candy royals recently?" Emily said.

"There upstairs in the laboratory, as always," Peppermint Maid replied.

"Just checking. See ya," Emily said, as she and her friends went towards the laboratory.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They all entered the room, just to see the royals at first sight. When they ever enter the laboratory, they would mostly see Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball working on something.. specific. But today wasn't those days. Today, they could see them looking out of one of the three windows in the room, seeing the scenery of their kingdom.

"I know that's you guys. You would always come at this time of day," PB said, watching the sun rise further into the sky.

"We know...," Jared replied, as he and her sister walk towards their window. They both put their hands down on the ledge, while Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake looked out of the other two windows. "Not working on something today, I suppose?"

"Well,... we are. We're just taking a small break," PG answered.

"So how's the reconstruction going?" Emily asked.

"Almost complete. I still can't believe this took even longer than I thought. The west and east ends are done, while north end is about to be. The castle took most of the damage. Were a little over halfway there," Bubblegum explained.

"So much damage caused by one small fight. Ain't that the truth," Jared said.

"Well, at least, we wasn't your fault. Things could've been worse if you two weren't here," Gumball replied.

"Yah...," Jared and Emily both said, feeling a little proud of themselves.

.

.

.

 _sniff sniff_

Jake was smelling something. Something... strong. "I smell smoke. Do you guys smell smoke?"

Cake smelled, as well. "Yah, I smell that too. I think something's burning."

" _I_ think it's coming from over there," Finn said, holding a set of binoculars; taking a closer look. When he look through, he could see a patch of smoke rising above the forest nearby the kingdom.

"Could be Flame Princess or Flame Prince burning some forest, again," Fionna said.

"Impossible. They both agreed to never burn anything in our territory," PB explained.

"Then it could be the LSPs having a morning campfire," Finn guested.

"Maybe, but I've never seen them have one up close here before," PG said.

"You want do this one, Emi? I've done a lot of things recently, so...," Jared said, considering to let his sister go.

Emily grunted by her brother's behavior. "Alright," she said, she she flew out of the open window towards the smoke. "Sometimes you get lazy, Jared," she muttered, as far as where he wouldn't hear her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily landed on her feet, as she came near the campsite. From her view, she couldn't see any used cans or pieces of trash or- _Ugh, they are disgusting and stupid,_ Emily thought. Anyway, she couldn't see anything related to the two Lumpy Space Royals.

Instead, she could only see someone unfamiliar to her. A man in a uniform was sitting on a log, using a stick to keep the fire going. There was another log on the other side. He was wearing a strange type of armor. His shoulder, leg, and side plates, and even his (what looks like) a hood, were colored in red. He also had a grey mask on, covering his nose and lips, containing holes for him to breath. As he finished checking on the fire, he revealed himself to be carrying a white sword, placing the tip on the ground and holding the ledge with his hands.

"I knew you would find me." Emily was startled by his realization of her being here. His voice, however, sounded rough.

"How did you know I was there?" Emily asked sharply, as she walked closer to the being's campsite.

"I can see through your mind." The man simply answered.

Emily wasn't in the mood for reacting to the man's words. "I don't think telling me what your gifted at isn't the reason why your here? Who are you?" She asked, as she was now standing next to him.

"I come in peace...," the man said, hearing the tone of Emily's voice. He stand up and faced her, while putting his sword back into the patch on his back. "We have been given many names, but you will come to know me as Gabriel."

"Why are you here?" Emily asked again.

"I bring a message from the Great Beyond. An evil is rising, young one. The prophecy is coming true. You will be one of the warriors who will close the Dark Abyss. You are one of the warriors who will save this age of existence, and in doing so events will occur that you must prepare for. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you,... you will burn, too."

Emily was confused, literally. She and her brother recently finished a prophecy. Now they have to do another one!? And what does this guy mean with her being 'one of the warriors'? Dark Abyss? Great Beyond? Coming battle? Her burning? "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That is not a question for me to answer. The message has been delivered. So long, Emily Phillips. We will meet again," Gabriel answered.

 _What?,_ Emily was shocked. He knows her name? She needed more answers. But before she could ask again, Gabriel's left hand burst into flames. He smashed his hand down to the ground, and smoke was burst everywhere from where he was standing. In a few moments, the smoke dissipated. Emily couldn't see him anymore, but she could see that the fire was let out. She look around and still couldn't see him. Gabriel was gone.

 _How in the world?,_ she thought. So many questions were in her head, right now. She couldn't explain herself what just happen.

Emily was speechless.

* * *

 **Location: The Park**

"Come on, Richard? How can a miracle happen while there's a storm outside?" Rigby asked.

"You never know, Rigby. You never know," Richard simply answered.

"AHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, they all looked up. They can hear Pops screaming, from upstairs in his bedroom.

"Is that your miracle? OW!" Rigby said, as he was punched by Mordecai to the side.

"NO! Now come on! Pops needs help!" Richard yelled, as he race up the stairs. Mordecai and Rigby followed behind.

...

Benson was already at the door, opening it, when the three reached Pops's room. When inside, they could all see Pops on the floor, tightening himself up against the wall. "Pops, are you okay? What is it?" Benson asked.

Pops answered by pointing his hand towards his window, while muttering uncontrollably. The rest all looked and saw a man standing there, outside in the rain. He was wearing a strange type of armor. His shoulder, leg, and side plates, and even his (what looks like) a hood, were colored in yellow. He also had a grey mask on, covering his nose and lips, containing holes for him to breath. He even had a sword unsheathe in a patch on his hip.

They were all a little startled by his appearance.

"Who is that guy?" Mordecai asked.

"Beats me," Rigby replied.

Benson turn to the three. "You three, go see what that guy wants, while I check on Pops," he ordered.

"Alright," Rigby said. He then turn back towards his friends. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for who gets to talk to him."

"Fine," Mordecai and Richard both said, preparing for their little game.

1

2

Shoot!

Mordecai and Rigby held out scissors. Richard held out paper. "Hmph. Hmph," Rigby smirked, claiming his victory.

Richard grunted, by his defeat. "Looks like I'm the one that's gonna get wet," he muttered, as he walked towards the window. He opens it and closes it, preventing the rain from coming into the house. He could already feel the rain pouring down on his face.

He then stared right down into the man's eyes.

"Who are you and why did you stalk on our friend?" Richard asked, tightening his eyebrows.

"I don't stalk people...," the man began to say. "We are known by many names, but you will come to know me as Barachiel."

"Why are you here?" Richard asked again.

"I bring a message from the Great Beyond. A dark being is awakening, my friend. The prophecy is coming true. You are one of the warriors who will end the enemy's violence. You will be one of the warriors who will save us all from certain death, and in doing so events will occur that you cannot prevent. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you,... you will burn, too."

"What?" Richard was shocked and confused. What was this man saying here? "Are you saying I'm going to die later on?"

"This is not a question I must answer. The message has been delivered. So long, Richard Phillips. We will meet again."

Richard was now even more shocked. This man knew his name? Before Richard could ask again, Barachiel's left hand burst into flames. He smashed his hand down on the wood and smoke was burst everywhere from where he was standing. A few moments, the smoke dissipated. Richard looked around, but the man was nowhere to be found. Barachiel was gone.

"Oh my god," Richard muttered. _I wonder how my friends are doing,_ he then thought. He turn around and saw all of them staring at him, with complete shock on their faces. They must've saw Barachiel disappear. The only way Richard could reply was putting his hands straight out, raising one eyebrow, and slightly shaking his head.

* * *

 **Location: Corona**

"Martin! Martin! Your not going to believe what just happen!"

"No wait! Don't tell me! Don't tell me!" Martin pretendedly looked around to guess the princess's excitement. He then stopped at her right ring finger and saw the wedding ring he saw earlier. "You just got engaged!" He tried his best to point his fingers out on the two now-engaged couple, mostly trying to bend his knees while doing it.

"YES! I am so excited! I can't wait to plan our wedding! There's going to be cake, music, dancing, and and-"

"Whoa. Slow down feisty pants! We already just got engaged. It's impossible to have a wedding right now," said Eugene, now fiancee to the princess of Corona; Rapunzel.

"He's right. It takes a while for an engaged couple to prepare their wedding. They still have to make a few adjustments to make the wedding perfect. It takes about a minimum of 9 months to a year," Martin explained.

They were all standing (as I hadn't explain earlier) in the gardens of the castle. Earlier, Martin was sitting on the bench nearby, waiting for Eugene to propose to Rapunzel.

"Ahhh, do I have to wait that long?" Rapunzel asked, whining.

"Sorry Rapunzel, that's how life is," Martin apologized. "Anyway, I'm so happy you guys are going to get married soon. You guys are going to have a great happy ending."

"How far will you go to earn that?" Their conversation was halted when a fourth voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Eugene said, as he and others were looking around for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, above the wall to their right, a figure jumped from the railing and slide down the wall by using a strange blade. Halfway, he jumped, somersaulted and landed on his feet. He then stood up and faced them. The figure was calm, but Martin, Rapunzel, and Eugene were shocked by its appearance. "That was awesome," Rapunzel muttered.

They can now get a clear look on the figure. He was a man wearing a strange type of armor. His shoulder, leg, and side plates and his (what looks like) a hood were all in a grayish-white color. He also had a grey mask on, covering his nose and lips, containing holes for him to breathe. He even had a sword unsheathe in a patch on his hip.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Martin asked, standing in front of his friends.

"We have been given many names, but you will come to know me as Hadraniel. And I do not want anything from you," the man answered, as he walked closer to Martin.

"If you don't want anything from us, then why are you here?" Martin asked again.

"I bring a message from the Great Beyond," Hadraniel only stopped a few feet away from him. "Dark skies are forming, my friend. The prophecy is coming true. You are one of the warriors who will fight the dark skies. You will be one of the warriors who will shed light on the innocent, and in doing so events will form that you cannot erase. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you,... you will burn too."

Martin stood silent by Hadraniel's words. What prophecy was he talking about?

Hadraniel, however, can sense Martin's train of thought. "Only think what you must. The message has been delivered. We will meet again." The next thing he did spooked everyone, even Eugene. Hadraniel's left hand burst into flames. He then smash his burning hand down on the stone and smoke was bursted everywhere from where he was standing. In a few moments, the smoke dissipated. Hadraniel was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I didn't saw that coming," Eugene finally said.

* * *

 **Location: Dunbroch**

"Well, that took longer than I thought," Michelle said, as she watched Merida finished her target practice.

"I thought you would fall asleep, by now," Merida said sarcastically, as Michelle stood up from the grass and followed behind the princess.

"Well, you know me. I get bored quite easily," Michelle replied, as they walked back towards the castle. "You know, we could've done something else than me watching you shoot arrows all day."

"Well, _you_ know _me_. Shooting arrows is my thing." They both chuckled, as they continued walking.

"Are you the one the Great Beyond spoke of?" The two heard a voice when they reached the castle walls.

"What was that?" Michelle said, slightly afraid. In an instant, Merida reached out her bow and loaded an arrow in it, and Michelle unsheathe a sword from the sack on her hip. The two then stand back-to-back, watching every shadow, every corner, to see where the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself!" Merida shouted.

Suddenly, above the wall ahead, a figure jumped from the railing and slide down the wall by using a strange blade. Halfway, it jumped, somersaulted and landed on its feet. It then stood up and faced the two. Whoever this guy was, it didn't attack them right away. But it can't be that simple. You never know if a stranger could be a friend or a foe.

Merida and Michelle could now get a clear look on the figure. It was a woman wearing a strange type of armor. Her shoulder, leg, and side plates and her (what looks like) a hood were colored in green. She also had a grey mask on, covering her nose and lips, containing holes for her to breathe. She even had a sword unsheathe in a patch on her hip.

The two shifted their stances to the woman, still aiming their weapons at her. "I do not come here to frighten you," the woman spoken.

"You obviously came here for something else rather than a sword or an arrow right through your skull!" Michelle shouted.

"What?" Merida looked at her friend, confused.

"That's a thing I always wanted to say," Michelle replied, looking back at the princess. She then shook her head out of embarrassment and said, "Anyway, who are you and why are you here?"

The woman simply walked closer to the two, while saying, "We are known by many names, but you will come to know me as Jegudiel. I bring a message. A darkness is coming, Michelle Paul. The prophecy is coming true. You are one of the warriors who will fight the forces of evil. You will be one of the warriors who will bury the sins of hatred, and in doing so events will occur that you will not see. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you,... you will burn too."

Merida slowly lowered her arrow as Jegudiel spoken through her message, but Michelle was not convinced. _H-how does she know my name?_ Michelle thought.

"H-how can you predict something to me, especially g-guessing my name right, e-even if I don't know what's r-really going to happen. I don't believe this," Michelle stuttered, as she put the tip of her sword on Jegudiel's chin.

Surprisingly, Jegudiel only lowered Michelle's sword to her side. "Believe what you must. The message has been delivered. We will meet again." The next thing she did spooked Michelle. Jegudiel's left hand burst into flames. She then smash her burning hand down onto the path and smoke was bursted everywhere from where she was standing. In a few moments, the smoke dissipated. Jegudiel was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Merida asked her friend.

Michelle just stood where Jegudiel was standing. She was loss for words.

* * *

 **Location: Berk**

 _THUMP_

"Woo Hoo! That was even much better than last time!" Daniel shouted, as he landed on the edge of the village of Berk.

"Well look who decided to show up." He turned around and saw the pack of his friends. The one who was talking was none other than Hiccup.

"Hey guys," Daniel waved. "How's it going?"

"Not much," Astrid said, crossing her arms. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, just enjoying fresh air in the middle of the sea. Why? What's the matter?"

His friends look at each other, hesitant to speak. This made Daniel puzzled.

"Your... girlfriend wanted to talk to you," Tuffnut finally said, with a little touch of agitation in his voice.

"She look worried," Ruffnut said.

Daniel look at his friends, suspicious. He had a feeling that there was something they weren't telling him. He decided what they said was the truth. "Hmm,... well that's unusual of her. I'll go see if she needs help." He then went up and flew back to his house, where Heather was waiting.

"Will we ever start walking again, instead of flying all the time?" Snotlout said.

"Maybe never," Hiccup simply answered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel landed near his front door. He could tell whatever made Heather worried, must've been something bad. Without hesitation, he open the door and walked in. He could see his girlfriend sitting by the kitchen table, looking at something.

"Hey, Heather," Daniel greeted.

Heather looked up at the fireplace in front of her. She then turn and at him. "Hi Dan."

"I heard you wanted to talk to me. Is there something wrong?" Daniel asked, as he walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Yes,... I think," Heather answered.

Daniel slightly squinted his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Answering his question, she slides a piece of paper towards him. Daniel looked down at it and then picked it up. He can already tell that this was a letter for him. "Who's it from?"

Heather shrugged. "I don't know. This was just sent to me, a few hours ago. I've read it already and the words seemed strange to me. It also said it was for you. I think you should read it."

Daniel blinked at her. What does she mean strange? Well, if he was going answer that, he had to read this letter. He looked at the letter and began to read it aloud:

 _Daniel,_

 _If you are reading this, then you should continue. I apologized for not seeing you in person, but what I'm about to say is very important. Darkness is rising, Daniel. The Prophecy is coming true. You are one of the warriors who will blind it with your light. You will be one of the warriors who will save this world, and in doing so events will occur that you must face. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you..._

Daniel stopped and looked at the next set of words. He was confused, but kept going.

 _...you will burn too._

He could now feel Heather's warm hand on top of his own. He looked at her for a moment and could see the sadness in her eyes. He then looked back at the letter and continued.

 _I know this is difficult for you to read, but_ _this is the truth. I cannot ask any questions today._

 _But we will meet each other, soon enough._

He put the letter back on the table and sat silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What does mean, Daniel?" Heather asked.

Daniel was still silent for a moment, until he spoked, "I'm not so sure. But whoever this guy is, I think this letter must be a warning. A warning that all of us must know."

* * *

 **Location: Feudal Japan**

A few hours have passed since their training began. Right now everyone was taking a break. Everybody was sweating from their running excersise... well, everybody except Brent.

"Need a medic?" Brent was jogging towards Takahiro, who was sitting on a porch.

Takahiro only chuckled at his sarcasm. "All I need is a new set of lungs," he said as he had his hand at his heart, which was pumping really fast. He then look up at Brent. "Dude, you just ran around the village 10x more than we all did! Your as fast as Sayaka-san and Hikari-san over there!" He pointed towards the two angels underneath the cherry blossom tree. Sayaka was trying to catch some petals, while Hikari was just sitting by the bark.

"Well, I guess that's why I am so 'gifted'," Brent said as looked at the two.

"Then you should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap," Takahiro then waited for him to finish.

He then look up and saw Brent still standing there. "Did you took it? You took it didn't you?"

Brent rub his shoulder and grinned. "Afraid I did."

Takahiro could only laugh at this. He then lend a hand to Brent. He accepted. "I gotta tell ya, you are one lucky son of a gun," he said, while he was being pulled up.

"To be honest, I never thought anything like this would happen to me," Brent said.

"I thought about the same thing, when I first came here," Takahiro said, concerned.

"Ooo, do tell."

Meanwhile, from inside her home, Miyo was watching the two talk. She was a bit jealous of Brent's speed and all. But, she didn't care that much. She knew he was doing this on purpose.

"You okay?"

Miyo turn around and saw Hatsune Miku, Brent's girlfriend, walking up to her. A moment later she turn back towards the two. "I'm fine," she responding in her cold, stern voice.

Miku was used to her friend's attitude, as she had spoken to her many times. "You don't look fine to me," she said, crossing her arms. Miyo just stood there, not answering. Miku could only sigh. "Look, if this about Brent again, then maybe-"

"Yah, about Brent." Miyo turned fully and glared at Miku. "Why is he using his powers so much? Why can't he be normal like the rest of us?"

"He is normal. And he's not using his powers _that_ much," Miku said, slightly squinted her eyebrows. "Look, I know him well enough that he's not corrupt. You know him well enough that he's not corrupt."

"No, I don't."

"Then maybe you should!" Miku slightly yelled. She then calm down, trying to control her anger. "Miyo-san, there's a difference between super speed and throwing fireballs at enemies. Every kind of power has a different kind of element. Some are used, some are part of him. I learned that the hard way, not too long ago. It was difficult, but I later figured it out." She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to finish her explanation. She sighed again and said, "All I'm trying to say is, that you should stop being so serious about Brent. Go talk to him. Spend time with him. Have fun for once. Just be yourself."

Miyo looked down a bit. "Miku-san.., look," she slowly began. But before she could tell her truth, something hard landed on the roof of her house. They both looked up. "What was that?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, tension would've risen between you and your lady friends," Brent agreed.

"Things would've been different, if I hadn't decided," Takahiro said, thinking of what would happen alternatively.

"Do you ever thought about..., you know returning back to reality?" he asked.

"Sometimes I did, which made me feel guilty. Leaving judo, my family and friends behind was very hard for me. I wanted to return home... But, I couldn't," Takahiro looked down.

"Why not?"

"I mean, think about it. Would it been weird to show them that my girlfriend was a kitsune?" Takahiro asked.

Brent put his hand to his chin, and thought about it. "Yah, that would've been weird."

"Exactly! They also wouldn't believe anything of what I've done here. I could've been stuck into a more awkward situation than the one when I first got here."

Brent slightly sighed at his situation. "I understand what your going through, Takahiro-san. But, at least try and explaining it to your family. One day, they'll understand why you chose this path. You don't have to worry."

Takahiro look up at him and smiles. "Yah, I guess your right. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Brent said, as they both did a fist bump.

Suddenly, as they finished, they heard some commotion from nearby. They both looked at where it came from and saw everyone looking up at something on the roof of Miyo's house.

"What's going on?" Narumi came walking out of the house next to them, which was really her house.

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out," Brent said, as he began walking towards the scene. Takahiro and Narumi followed.

.

.

As they got closer, they could see a strange person standing on the roof. Most people were just standing there, waiting for something to happen. While others, including Miyo, Sayaka, and Hikari were in their battle stances, pointing their weapons at the person. Takahiro and Narumi rushed past Brent, and joined up with them. Brent then saw Miku in the crowd and walked towards her. "Miku, what's going on?" he asked.

"This guy just came out of nowhere. He hasn't done anything yet," she replied, worried. Brent looked back up at the man. The armor he was wearing was similar to the kingdom they once traveled to. His shoulder, leg, and side plates, and even his (what looks like) a hood, were colored in black. He also had a grey mask on, covering his nose and lips, containing holes for him to breath. He even had a sword unsheathe in a patch on his hip.

"If he was here to attack us, he would've done it by now. No, he must be here for a reason," Brent said. But, he knew this town. They would always be cautious if someone new arrived.

He look back at the man's eyes. No sudden movement. He must be looking someone. But who? Brent walked carefully through the crowd, to join with the rest of his friends, while continued looking at the man. The man's eyes slowly shifted down. Brent stopped. He knew who was the man looking at.

 _Me,_ Brent thought. Brent rose from the ground and stopped at a straight angle away from the man. Everyone noticed this and looked up at Brent. There was silence. Tension had risen.

"Brent-chan, what are you doing?" Miyo said, loud enough for him to hear. Brent looked down at her for a moment. He had a look that said 'stay here'. She understood him and nodded. Brent then looked back at the man and flew towards him. All eyes were set on him and the man now. As he landed on the roof, Brent turn towards the man, who was still looking at the crowd.

"They see me as a threat," the man finally spoken, saying in a bold, cold voice.

"We don't get threats here that often anymore. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Brent said.

The man looked at Brent and said, "Before I say anything else, we must discuss this alone."

"Why should I listen to you?" Brent asked again.

"Ask yourself, young man. Do you see me as a friend.. or a foe?" Brent thought about what the man said. As he said earlier, if the man were to attack him, it should've been done earlier. Brent looked at him for a minute or two.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lead the way," Brent finally answered.

The man replied by simply turning away from the crowd and walked towards the edge of the house. "As you wish," the man said, as he then jumped away. Brent soon followed.

"Ooh, I don't like the sound of this," Narumi said, as she listen the whole thing between the two. She and everyone else laid down their weapons as Brent and the man disappeared from view.

"Brent will be okay. Trust me," Miku said.

Brent and the man were a few yards away from the village now. Brent sometimes wondered if they were going too far or this could be a trap. Either way, things wouldn't end well. Just when he was about to complain, Brent noticed the man stop in its tracks and turn around towards him.

Brent stopped as well and crossed his arms. "Okay. Now that we are far away enough for no one else to hear, I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We have been watching you for a very long time, Brent Winston. To see if you are ready." The man said, emotionlessly.

 _Wait, how did he- on yeah, he said he's been watching me. That must me how,_ Brent realized, without giving any reaction to the man's statement.

But Brent still had something to say though. "Ready for what?"

"For what is to come," the man said, wisely. "We been giving many names, but you will come to know me as Azrael; loyal servant of the Great Beyond."

"The angel of death. Came here to take my soul?" Brent joked. Azrael just stood there, not getting his pun at all. "I was just joking."

Azrael just ignored what Brent said, and continued. "I bring a message. Dark days are coming, Brent Winston. The prophecy is coming true. You are one of the warriors who will close the Gates of Hell. You will be one of the warriors who will save this day, and in doing so events will occur that cannot stop. From the ashes of the coming battle, the universe will burn. And you... you will burn too."

Brent just blinked at him, in response. _What the hell?,_ he thought. He then glanced at Azrael. "How can I believe something that doesn't even make any sense?" he said, a bit irritated by Azrael's words.

"Believe what you must. The message has been delivered. We will meet again," Azrael finished.

"No wait-" But before Brent could finish, Azrael's left hand burst into flames. He then raised his flaming hand, and slammed it down. Suddenly, smoke bursted everywhere. Brent could only coughed through, as the smoke began to dissipate. Once everything was clear to see, Brent looked around. But he found nothing. Azrael was gone.

Brent just stood there silently, thinking of what Azrael's message meant. He brought his hand up to his chin, trying to concentrate.

.

.

.

"No, I can't do this alone," he said to himself.

He needed some help.

* * *

At first, I didn't know what his said made sense.

But, it all sounded too similar to me.

In fact, all of us got the same message that day.

But, surprisingly, all of us had gotten the same conclusion.

* * *

"My Lord, I bring bad news."

 **"Hmm?"**

"It's the Light. They've warned them. Sooner or later, they'll know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Then we are out of time. Start the attacks. I want everyone to know that their end is near."**

"Yes,... my Lord."


	5. Act 1: Chapter 3

**Now _this_ is a chapter...**

* * *

 **Act 1: Dark Discoveries**

 **Chapter 3: Side Effects; Part 1**

* * *

At first, I didn't know what his said made sense.

But, it all sounded too similar to me.

In fact, all of us got the same message that day.

But, surprisingly, all of us had gotten the same conclusion.

.

.

.

.

We did knew one thing, though.

The message had brought in nasty side effects.

* * *

 **Location: Feudal Japan**

"You could've been killed, you know."

It wasn't long after Azrael gave Brent his message. Some people were still worried about Brent being out of the village that long. But when he came back, everything started to settle down.

Well..., almost everything. Brent was still thinking about the message Azrael gave him. Right now, he was in the Village Elder's house; Hayate.

All of his friends, including his little sister Sophia, were all around the fireplace discussing what happen earlier. Brent was sitting on a settle together with Miku and Sophia. To his left, Narumi was sitting on a chair, with Hayate standing on her right and Miyo on her left. Takahiro was right next to Hayate, while also next to the settle Brent was sitting on. To his right, were only Sayaka and Hikari standing. Someone else was suss posed to come here as well, but she couldn't make it.

"I had to take the risks, Miyo-San," Brent replied, answering her statement.

"My god, I thought we were under attack," Narumi said, a little shaken from the events.

"We _all_ thought we were under attack, Narumi," Hayate said, who was actually her grandfather. He then looked at Brent. "I may not know who this man is, but what he said to you must have been very important."

"It is," Brent simply said.

"Tell us what happened and then maybe we could figure this out," Hayate said politely.

Brent sighed, as he knew that this might be a bit difficult to explain. Nonetheless, he began, "Like all greetings, he introduced himself. His name was Azrael."

"Azrael? Isn't that the angel of death?" Miku asked.

"We don't know anyone named Azrael," Hikari said, when she heard the word 'angel', because..., well, alongside Sayaka, she was an angel.

"No, of course you wouldn't. Azrael comes from religion. But the one I met wasn't the same person," Brent explained it to her. "He said he was a loyal servant of some society known as the 'Great Beyond'."

"If he's part of something, there could be more of them," Takahiro realized.

"What else did this Azrael say?" Hayate asked.

"A message," Brent simply said.

"What kind of message?"

"I'm not so sure, but it seemed bad to me."

"Was it a threat?" Miyo asked.

"No. It was... ... oh god," Brent placed his hand on his forehead, as he said the last two words under his breath.

There was short pause for a moment, until Sayaka spoke up. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

This made Brent get out of his little state and replied, "Actually, it's worse... He said that dark days were coming... and some sort of prophecy was coming true. He said that I was one of the warriors who will close the gates of Hell and save this day... And if I do that.., more events will occur that I can't stop. The universe will burn, he said..., after the ashes of a battle... and then... ..., I will burn too."

They all stared at Brent in shock, as a long silence filled the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you going to die?" Brent looked at his younger sister, surprised by her question. He could also see a little sadness in her eyes.

"No, Sophia. I'm not going to die," Brent answered quickly.

"But, you said-"

"I'm _not_ going to die," Brent repeated, a little more serious. "You don't have to worry about me."

Suddenly, he felt Miku's hand on his shoulder. He turn around and looked at her. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Say that again," she said.

"I'm not going to die," he repeated again.

This made her lose control over her tears. Miku wrapped her arms around his neck and hold him tight. "You better not," she whispered to his ear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU ARE A ****ING IDOIT!"

Everyone's eyes looked up at Miyo, surprised by her sudden outburst. But before anybody could speak about her language, Brent spoke up, "What?" Everyone's then went back towards him, as he shot a glance at Miyo. He let go of Miku and stood up, saying, "What's that suppose to mean!?"

Before she could ay anything else, she quickly took in a breather. "We don't know who this guy really is. This could be all a lie, or maybe even distraction for us. He could be attacking right now!"

"No! He wouldn't do that!" Brent shouted back.

"And how would you know!?" This made get on his nerves a little. He stomped his way towards Miyo and stopped several inches away.

"When he said that to me, in his own words, he was serious. I can tell when someone is serious," Brent said, deeper than before.

"That doesn't mean if he's telling the truth," Miyo gritted her teeth.

"We can't jump to conclusions that quickly," they both looked at Hayate, who had spoken. "We need more time to think."

"But for how much longer!?" Miyo turn toward the elder, "While we are in here, doing nothing, 'Azrael' could be sending something bad to took over the village!"

"HE SAID we can't jump to CONCLUSIONS YET!" Brent defended.

"Did you really think this through, Brent? Did you really think that this guy could be telling the truth!?" Miyo looked back at him.

"...No! But _what if_ he's telling the truth? _**What if**_ he's right!? _**If**_ he is right, there could be- who knows! A giant monster attacking the town!? The collapse of civilization!? THE END OF THE WORLD!?"

"WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS!"

"WELL THAT'S BECAU-" Before he could even finish, Brent realized something. Something very deep. Miyo noticed his sudden change, very quickly. "Wait a minute."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Are you afraid?"

Now _this_ got Miku's attention to look up at the two. She and Miyo never actually finish their argument. She had been wondering why the tsundere was acting so upset towards Brent. She even thought that Miyo was jealous. But when her boyfriend asked the tsundere that question, Miku completely understood why. Now, she could see Miyo's face change from her usual grumpy look to a surprised wide-eye look. Even her cheeks were slowly shading with red from embarrassment.

"Well?" Brent asked, while crossing his arms and slightly tilting his head. "Are you?"

"I uh-," was all Miyo could say, before she raced out of the house. Everyone else could hear the door slam shut.

Silence, once again, filled the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What just happen?" Takahiro asked, confused by the sudden events.

 _'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Brent's head sharply turned left, surprising almost everyone in the room.

"Brent! Is something wrong!?" Miku asked.

"Someone's in trouble!" Brent shouted.

"How can you do that!?" Sophia asked, now enjoying this sudden situation.

Brent actually had explain this to her many times before. But she is still his little sister, so why not? After all, she was only 9 years old. "Super-hearing: the ability to hear anything very far away," he said, so that only Sophia could understand.

"Where's it coming from?" Narumi asked.

"Give me a second," Brent put his fingertips on the sides of his head. He began sensing the location and situation. And the way he saw it, looked pretty bad to him. "It's coming from the kingdom! It's under attack!"

"Raelin!" Sayaka shouted.

"Keira!" Hikari shouted.

Raelin and Keira were novices from the kingdom, that Sayaka and Hikari know very well. The novices were known for... many reasons. But the main thing they were known for was they both had a special power. In fact, all of the novices had a special power, even the Empress herself.

"Who's attacking them?" Takahiro asked.

"I have no idea. They seem new to me. But it still looks bad," Brent explained.

"You need to help them," Hayate said calmly.

"Agreed, Elder-san. But not alone," Brent said, as he began walking out of the house. But before he leave, he turned to the group one more time. "Narumi, Sayaka, Hikari, Takahiro, get ready to open a portal as soon as I'm there."

"Got it," all named said.

"Miku, go and see what you can do about Miyo. I don't want her in a state like this."

"Okay," Miku complied.

"What about me?" Brent looked at his little sister, who said while walking towards him, "Can I come?"

"...I'm sorry, Sophia. But, it's too dangerous. You'll be safer here."

Sophia slightly lowered her head by this. "Oh."

"Listen," Brent kneeled down at her height. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Okay?" He then held his pinky finger up at her.

Sophia was hesitant at first, but realized that everything _was_ going to be alright. Her brother always comes back from things like this. She then put her own pinky finger on his. "Okay," she replied, smiling a little.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brent was standing in the center and stared up to the sky. Narumi, Sayaka, Hikari, and Takahiro were working on the portal while Miku was talking to Miyo. He could sense the roars of the anonymous creatures and the clashes of the guard's swords. "Hope I'm not too late," he said under his breath. He then crouched down and prepared to do what he always does.

 _FWOOM_

He lifted off from the ground and flew across the mainland and the sea, towards his destination.

* * *

"I never thought my life would end like this!" Gwynne shouted, as more and more of those hideous creatures began to appear around her and her friends.

"No, we can get through this! Remember your training!" Kiera said; her teacher, as she chop off the head of a wolf-like creature with her sword.

"They just keep coming!" Raelin yelled. More of these creatures came out from the forest, as expected.

It was full-out attack on one of the walls of the kingdom. The Empress, Ardena, was fully aware of this though. All of the citizens were now evacuating from the capitol and into the bunkers below, located on the other side of the kingdom. Some of the novices were quickly injured badly and were taken towards the infirmary, immediately. Even with or without the injured, the novices and guards were outnumbered. Luckily, some of them were well-trained and were buying some time for everyone to leave the area. The only question now was, how long are they going to keep this up.

Right now, the most memorable novices in the land, Raelin, Gwynne, and Keira, were all cornered by several wolf-like and bear-like creatures. They all could easily describe what these mysterious creatures looked like. Each and everyone of them had black fur and a white mask with blood-red outlining. The only things visible on their faces were their eyes, which had a flaming-orange shading and blood-red pupils, nose, and mouths. This was very odd to each of the novices. But what was even more disturbing was that most of the creatures had their bones spiked out of their skin.

(A/N: I think you know what these creatures are. But if you don't, stay tune.)

The wolves began to steady themselves for another attack on the group. The novices noticed this and ready their swords once more. But before they could even begin another wave of defense,-

 _ROAR!_

The novices suddenly looked up and saw a giant bear-like creature, much bigger than the average sized ones, charging through the wolves and towards the group. "SCATTER!" Kiera shouted.

Everyone split up towards different directions, barely dodging the beast's strike, only leaving a huge claw mark on the ground. Gwynne went left, Keira went right, and Raelin went back. The beast however stopped in its tracks and began sniffing around. "What's it doing?" Raelin whispered loud enough for only her friends to hear. The beast kept doing this for a few more moments and then it stopped. It looked straightly at Gwynne with a sharp look in its eyes.

"Oh god...," Gwynne muttered under her breath.

The beast charged.

"GWYNNE!" Raelin and Keira yelled.

"OH GOD!" Gwynne screamed, as the beast came up to her and began drawing out its claws. But before the beast could use its finishing blow on her,-

 _ZING!_

Two ray beams, out of nowhere, went directly through its head and disintegrating its brain, killing the beast. The giant bear-like creature dropped dead by only a few inches away from Gwynne, leaving her and the others surprised. "What the...?" Keira said.

Then suddenly, a man landed hard in front of the group. Dust flew everywhere, as the young man landed in a kneeling position. The dust then cleared. The man slowly rose up to his feet and revealed himself. "Brent!" the novices shouted.

Brent grinned at the novices; as he turn his head back. "Long time no see."

 _RAWR!_

Brent quickly turned back and noticed the army of monsters heading straight towards them. As lighting and ice were starting to crackle in his hands, Brent went into a fighting stance while the novices formed up. "Lets do this," Brent said in a bold tone.

He then charged.

* * *

"He's here. Shall we begin?"

"No. Let his friends come. It would be a shame for them not to see him break."

* * *

"He's arrived," Takahiro said, as he could see the image of his friend in a blue-glowing ball.

"Lets open the portal! Stand back, you two!" Narumi said towards the angels. They both complied by stepping away from the predicted blast radius.

Far enough for everyone to see, Takahiro threw the ball. The object's outer layers shattered liked glass. The inner layer dissipated into the air and formed a large blue portal, large enough for all of them to go through.

"Lets go!" Takahiro charged and jumped into the portal, with the rest following.

* * *

Within a few seconds, the four made it out on the other side.

They also got the chance to see Brent impaling several wolves in his path with a huge lighting bolt he had formed. He then skidded to a stop, along with the entire evil animal army surrounding him. Before anyone of the beasts had a chance to leap at him, Brent swung his lighting bolt around, sending many creatures far away from here. He quickly finished off by slamming his lighting bolt down, electrying everything around him (with the exception of his friends, of course). This was only temporarily as the lighting bolt disintegrated into the ground. All the dead creatures began evaporating into nothingness

"Whoa, he's good," Sayaka said, amazed.

"Yep. He's been training with us since he first came here," Takahiro explained.

"He's improved a lot, lately," Narumi said, as they then saw Brent make a fiery uppercut against a wolf.

"Alright, enough standing around. Lets get in there!" Hikari shouted.

They all nodded in agreement and charged towards the evil horde with their weapons drawn. The ones that weren't distracted by Brent, noticed and began advancing towards their direction.

"Split up! Take care of the wolves! Let Brent do the rest!" Narumi ordered. They complied by separating and headed only towards the wolves.

* * *

"They are all here."

"Good. Let them enjoy their fight a little. Then we can start."

* * *

Brent was busy defending himself from a scorpion, who was attempting to crush him with its golden stinger. He looked into its blood-red eyes, which quickly gave him an idea. He shot out a pair of heat vision into the scorpion's eyes, enough for it to let out some force to cover itself with its claws. With this advantage, Brent, still holding its tail, use all his strength to flip the scorpion on its back. He quickly then step on its tail and ripped off the stinger, agonizing the creature. Using it, he then jumped into the air and landing with the stinger impaling into the scorpion's stomach, finishing the beast. It too, however, began evaporating into nothingness.

Brent took a breather as he watched this happen. _These monsters all look too familiar. If they are who I think they are, then how did they get here in the first place!? It's impossible for this to happen!,_ Brent thought. While thinking this, a wolf leaped behind him, almost reaching for its kill. Until, someone with two katanas chopped its head. The thump of the dead animal made Brent turn around and saw Takahiro standing next to the now evaporating creature.

"Come on, Brent! Focus! We still got to fend them off!" He shouted. He then noticed the creature almost gone from their sight. "What the?" While he was distracted, four bears took their chance to strike. Brent quickly sensed this and threw out four large icicles through their chests, instantly ending their lives. He and Takahiro easily them all evaporating. "That is not right," Takahiro said, a little freaked out by this.

A few meters away, after chopping a bear's head with her sword, Keira noticed the same thing. "Why do they keep disappearing!?" she shouted towards Sayaka.

"I don't know!" she answered, after pulling out an arrow from a dead wolf's eye, who also saw her kill evaporating.

"They're not disappearing!" Brent shouted, as he ran past the two.

"Then what's happening to them!?" Keira shouted.

Before Brent could answer, he jumped from the ground and flew towards a giant bird attacking the walls by throwing feathers from its wings. Using his abilities, he formed a flame barrier around him (A/N: don't worry, it doesn't hurt him) and instantly cut off one of its wings. The giant creature cried in pain, as it began falling down. It rammed into a few trees, wolfs, and bears, killing them while the bird itself was slowly died until it stopped. They too evaporated. Brent landed near his Keira and Sayaka, by the way. "They're evaporating!"

"What!" Gwyne and Raelin slid next to them, after they finish off a two-headed snake.

"Wouldn't that be bad for the weather!?" Takahiro said, nearby.

"No!" Brent shouted back. "And if they did, I don't know what will happen!"

"Wait, you know these creatures!?" Hikari shouted from afar, after she finished off a wolf.

"Yes!... Kinda!" Everyone around him had confused looks on their faces. "I'll explain later!" He finished, as he started running towards his next target.

* * *

"It's time. Do it."

"My pleasure."

* * *

 _AAWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a long howl was heard deep within the forest.

Everything stopped, even the dark creatures.

.

.

.

.

"What was that? Their mother?" Takahiro said.

Keira and Hikari glanced at him. "Don't say that," they both said.

"What are they doing?" Sayaka fully noticed the animal's positions. "Don't they know that they're still fighting?"

 _Hhmmm, something's not right here. They would never stop fighting,_ Brent thought.

However, the next thing the animals did do was something no one expected:

They walked away from the capitol.

"What the...?" Raelin was dumbfounded. This was the first time she ever saw an enemy retreat like this. Actually, this was the first time for everyone here.

"What the hell is going on?" Narumi asked.

"I have no idea," Gwyne said, standing next to her.

 _Okay, something IS not right here. They would never, EVER retreat,_ Brent thought again. "Well, you know what I think, guys," His friends looked at him. "I think something fishy's going on."

"Why would you say that? Look, they're retreating," Takahiro pointed out. "Doesn't this mean we've won?"

"No. This is not like them. They would never do such a thing like this," Brent explained, as the animals continued walking back towards the forest.

"Then what do you k- wait a minute," Narumi said, realizing, "Something does seem fishy. Are you saying that Miyo could be right about this? That Azrael was setting something up all along?"

Brent thought about this. He knew Miyo since the first day he came here. She would always make precautions about stuff like this. Mostly of the time she was wrong. But this time seemed not from her, or Azrael, or anyone else. "I don't think so," Brent answered. "But I got a feeling..."

 _RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_

Everyone suddenly dropped their weapons and covered their ears. A very high pitched noise came out of nowhere. It was so high, that all of them could barely hear it.

"AGH! MY EARS! I CAN FEEL MY EARS POPPING!" Sayaka screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Brent screamed, as he and everyone else dropped down to their knees or dropped down fully and curled up into a ball.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Gwyne screamed, who was one of the girls curled up. Slowly, blood started flowing out of their noses.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Keira screamed back.

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS VERY BAD!" Raelin screamed.

"HOLD ON, RAELIN! WERE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS! I KNOW WE WILL!" Brent screamed.

"I CAN'T...FEEL..." but before Sayaka could finish, a very sharp sting was felt at the back of her head. This made her lose consciousness.

"SAYAKA!" Hikari screamed out to her partner. But within a few seconds later, she too felt a very sharp sting and lost consciousness.

"NO!" Raelin screamed. She quickly then had the same stung. One by one, everyone lost consciousness as Brent watched this in horror.

Takahiro was the last one to go. "BRENT!" he said before he was knocked out.

Brent gritted his teeth, looked down, and close his eyes, not wanting to believe the situation he was in. It was only a matter of seconds before he too could feel the pain.

"Do you feel it?"

Brent open his eyes, as an mysterious voice was heard within earshot. He looked up and saw a man with black hair and wearing a long dark black robe. He was walking towards him and surprisingly, he was feeling the pain of the loud pitched noise at all. He placed his hand on his chest. "The feeling of agony and pain within you?"

Brent didn't responded to this. He just glared. The man noticed this and mischievously grinned. He then evilly chuckled, "Did you really think that this fight would've been so easy? Did you really think that after _all_ this, you would've been dealt with for good?" As he finished, the man was close to Brent enough for him to kneel down and look at him. "Well,... my dear young lad," before he could out his sentence, he leaned in and whispered into his ear, " **it hasn't even begun.** "

Suddenly, the man in front of him did the impossible. He leaned forward and touched Brent's forehead with his two fingers. That small touch suddenly clouded Brent's vision into pitched blackness.

"We'll meet again very soon,... Brent Winston."

* * *

 **Unknown Location #1**

A tremor rocks throughout a small house in the middle of a small island. The family inside try to balance themselves, but some of them eventually fall down.

The tremor then stops.

A man wearing a dõgi uniform kneels down and puts his palms on the floor, while heavily breathing.

"Father, what was that?", one of his sons asked.

The father looks at his son for a moment. He then turns back towards the floor, this time with his eyebrows lowered.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #2**

A tremor rocks throughout a city, more specifically at an academy. Luckily, not many people were stationed there at the moment. However, inside the tower, which was located in the middle of the academy, two people were slightly resisting this unknown traumatic event.

The tremor stops.

"Professor, did you felt that?" the headmaster's assistant asked.

The headmaster lowered his head a little. "I did," he replied. This unpredictable event had really concerned him. But he shouldn't be focusing on this... yet.

Right now, he needed to continue preparing for the arrival of the new first-years, especially one silver-eyed girl.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #3**

A tremor rocks throughout a graveyard. One of the two individuals there were a little shaken by this.

The tremor stops.

"What the hell was that?" a woman, disguised as a Nun, asked.

"I have no idea freaking clue," a man said, while wiping the dust off his shirt. "Lets not put two situations into one. Come on, we got a job to do," he said, as he continued up the hill they were on. The woman simply ignored it for now and followed her companion.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #4**

A tremor rocks around a very high mountain. One man however was strong enough to stand through it.

The tremor stops.

The man was still suspicious about this. It felt... different. But that quickly didn't matter for him. Right now, his only goal laid on top of the mountain he once ruled on.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #5**

A tremor rocks throughout a neighborhood. Cars and busses slowly stopped. People tried to balanced themselves. In one particular house however, a family held on to their belongings.

The tremor stops.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

.

.

.

.

"Should I still go to school?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location #6**

A tremor rocks throughout a crash site. Eight survivors were easily tumbled down.

The tremor stops.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhh, did anyone else felt that?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location #7**

A tremor rocks throughout a city, but this was slightly light. Some people felt it, while others didn't. One man however quickly went to his knees, to avoid losing balance.

The tremor stops.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sir, are you alright?" his butler asked through his comms.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #8**

Meanwhile, in another city nearby, a powerful being heard the sudden shaking with his super-hearing. The man turned his head and looked exactly at where the epicenter was formed. He felt curious and worried at the same time.

A close friend of his lived there.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #9**

A tremor rocks through an open air space where a flying cloaked airship was in. The people inside one large room took cover from it.

The tremor stops.

One person in the middle of the room was suspicious about this. But he would have to talk about this to his agents later. Right now, he had more important matters to intend to.

* * *

 **Unknown Location #10**

A tremor rocks though a grassland. Six beings were strong enough to hold still.

The tremor stops.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How is that even possible?" One of the seven spoke.

 _"You sure you sent your messages?"_ The leader spoken upon them.

"We all did, master," his knights all answered.

The voice upon them went silent for a moment.

.

.

.

.

 _"It seems they've been busy."_

* * *

 **Longest... chapter... I have ever written. And these words still count.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And I hope see you again la- wait a minute, I almost forgot.**

 **Do you remember Brent saying to Miku to talk to Miyo while he and the rest are gone? Yah, those two will have their conversation in a one-shot.**

 **Now, since that's taken care of, I hope to see you again on the next chapter of "Doing What Is Right"!**

 **See ya later!**

 **And P.S. these words count, as well.**


	6. Note

**'sigh'**

 **Let me just give you one good reason why I was out: Everything**

 **If your confused then you should read this note.**

 **I want to talk about one my projects that's in early development: "Reality v. Fiction"**

 **If you have read Batman1809's "Breaking the Fourth Wall", then you can guess what "Reality v. Fiction" is about, but the difference is that it is on a much LARGER scale. But where I am right now sounds IMPOSSIBLE to create this (over 40 stories from here to there). If you don't believe me, then take a look at the section of my profile titled "The Timeline". I've been thinking about this since yesterday, and well, if you think about it, it makes a lot of sense.**

 **With this in mind I, sadly, will put "Doing What Is Right" on Hiatus and under Reconstruction. :(**

 **Which is why I now need your help to fill in the gaps and make "Reality v. Fiction" a... well, a reality. To support this, I've just started a Forum, titled "The Road to Reality v. Fiction", that will help us get ideas on how we want the events of "Doing What Is Right" and "Jared and the Universe" to turn out.**

 **I hope I can get a lot of members from this, because without you, I may never get this done and I may never move forward from this.**

 **An extended note/teaser was released yesterday; titled "Reality v. Fiction Teaser (Important Notice! Help Required!)".**

 **Timestamp: January 30th, 2017**


End file.
